


The Transfer Dramatist

by ETNMystic



Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [35]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy Stalker Guy, Food Poisoning, Noose, dolls mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Lindsey's a dedicated member of the theatre program at her high school, which now has enough funds to produce "Phantom of the Opera." That's when Justin comes in..........and soon, things begin to get a bit disturbing.
Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Transfer Dramatist

I was around 17 or so at the time. I was very into theatre, and loved the performing arts. The same couldn't be said about the school, though. Sports were given much more funding and we were basically given the leftovers. In fact all of the arts were placed below sports. The whole endeavor upset me. 

But then one day, when I was a sophomore, a miracle struck. Our director managed to win the lottery and she invested the money into our drama program. What started off as a cheap, amateur, high school drama club was now becoming something much more, and I was excited. We were able to gain rights to larger shows, remodel the auditorium, get much better equipment for costuming and tech, hire fight choreographers, we could even afford to build an actual greenroom!

By the time my junior year was coming to a close, a lot of the construction on the theatre was finished. By the first day of school, it would be finished. Then my teacher announced the first show of the season. We had managed to gain the rights to do _The Phantom of the Opera_ as our fall show _._ I was ecstatic. _Phantom_ has always been one of my favorite musicals. Or at least it _was._

Senior year came around and I was pumped for auditions. Since I was both a senior and a regular in the drama department, I knew I had a better chance of getting cast as a lead. However, much to my dismay, I was cast in the ensemble. I knew that this was a part of theatre, but I felt horrible. I'd dedicated myself to this department, put my heart and soul into it, only for it to be in vain. The only silver lining was that I was also cast as Christine Daaé's understudy, so there was a small chance I could play her role on at least one or two nights.

At the first rehearsal after school, I found out who was playing our Phantom: it was a transfer student named Justin, who was pretty attractive, and he was in his sophomore year. When he saw me, he walked over and we started a conversation. I found out that he previously went to a performing arts' school, but his parents decided that he needed a more well-rounded education. He also love _Phantom_ and he'd even read the novel. Just before we left rehearsal, we exchanged numbers so that we could get to know each other better.

* * *

Overtime we got closer and closer. We found out a lot more about each other. Justin was into forensics as well as theatre and liked to watch true crime shows. At the same time, I confided in him my frustration of being put into the ensemble. He was very understanding and supportive. I would send him clips of me rehearsing for the show and he would give me feedback. Yeah, it seemed great. But then.....things went to hell.

It was late at night. We were texting about the rehearsal that day, and out of the blue, Justin told me:

"It should've been you who was cast as Christine, Lindsey, not that bitch."

I was stunned. The girl who was cast as Christine, Mara, was far from a bitch. She was one of the sweetest people I knew and almost everyone in the department would tell you the same. Why would Justin say something like that? Then a second text popped up, one that was even worse.

"I can't wait to kiss you on stage. <3"

I nearly dropped my phone. How would he be able to kiss me on stage? There was no guarantee that I'd even be playing Christine at all! Unless......... 

I didn't want to assume the worst, but........I didn't want to discount it either.

I told Justin that I needed to do some homework and turned my phone off. I sat in my bed, sweat beading down my face. The worst part was that I kept trying to justify his behavior. Maybe he was just having an off-day? Maybe he was going through something? But that was one of the worst things I could've done for myself.

It went on like this for several weeks. He would text me obsessively, the messages ranging from creepy poetry to messages of rage and threats. 

_"I'll make sure it's you I'm kissing."_

_"Where are you, Lindsey? Answer me!"_

_"If you don't reply, I'll kill you."_

I wanted so badly to tell someone, but Justin had also made sure I'd keep quiet on that front. He said that if I told anyone, he would slit their throat, along with other horrific things described in such vivid detail that they nearly made me pass out. I didn't want anyone to die at my hands, so I kept quiet. 

* * *

On opening night, I was putting on my first costume for the ensemble when the stage manager burst into the dressing room.

"Lindsey! We need you to take over for Christine tonight," she told me.

This came as a shock to me.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked as I trembled.

"Mara's got some really bad food poisoning. She can hardly stand upright, let alone dance or sing!"

Mara got food poisoning? But....how? I knew Mara was generally a very healthy person. She took dance lessons regularly as well as do theatre. She was also very conscious about what she ate. 

I rushed into her dressing room and heard her throwing up in the bathroom inside it. I checked everywhere for something that could've triggered the food poisoning. Then I spotted it. On the makeup table was a plate of cookies, half-eaten, with a note that said it was from _An Admirer._ However I saw something underneath the cookies. Dumping only the cookies in the trashcan, I saw a long-winded note written on the plate that said how Lindsey should've been cast as Christine, how talentless Mara was, and how her time was running out. 

There was only one person that could've done this, and I confirmed it with the handwriting from when he gave me his number. I was livid, but soon that turned to fear. Was he going to try to kill more people? By now, I didn't care if someone got hurt from this. If I didn't tell someone, it could turn into a mass murder.

I stormed out of the dressing room to find the director, but out of nowhere, a hand came out of the curtain and pulled me in. It was Justin, and he was dressed as the Phantom. His eyes had a sick and sadistic look in them.

"I hope you're not thinking of telling anyone, are you?"

I couldn't find my words, as I was so stunned from the sudden attack, so I just glared at him. He gave this creepy chuckle.

"That's not all I've got up my sleeve," he told me as he touched my cheek.  
"I've been told that some of the others have turned against me, but don't worry about them. By the end of the night, they won't be such nuisances anymore, and Christine and her Phantom will live together forever."

And that was when he pulled out a rope, tied into a noose. Without another word, he went to the stairs leading up to the catwalk. Then what he meant by "they won't be such nuisances anymore" hit me like a ton of sandbags. Now I was _certain_ that one person's life lost was much better than so many. Enough was enough.

I grabbed the plate and note along with my cellphone and went to find the director. When I got there, I told her what had been happening and showed her the evidence, including the constant texts that Justin had been sending me. I even managed to get her to see him replacing the trick noose with a _real_ one. I snapped a picture, just in case, while our director called the police. 

They were there within ten minutes and after I showed them the evidence, Justin was taken into custody. Since he was our lead, his understudy took over for the rest of the performances. He wasn't as great of a singer or actor, but at least he wasn't a homicidal yandere like Justin. 

Three weeks later, I got a call from the police regarding Justin. They had done a search of his house for anything else that could've indicated an intent to kill. In his bedroom, they found tons of photos of me all over the walls, as well as a wide range of weapons, from a pistol to a carving knife, they even found syringes and various experimental drugs. Along with that, they found a diary where he described his plan to kidnap me after closing night. But what they said after that made me feel the sickest.

It turned out that I wasn't the first girl he had targeted. Inside of a walk-in closet in his room, they found life-sized dolls arranged as though they were all having a tea party. What made it worse was that these dolls were once teen girls who had suddenly and mysteriously disappeared.........


End file.
